


Okunen Itsumademo

by Decoyly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-26
Updated: 2003-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decoyly/pseuds/Decoyly
Summary: They came so close, merely inches from ending the hopelessness of being kept apart.





	Okunen Itsumademo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018.

 

Okunen Itsumademo

## Okunen Itsumademo

### by Decoyly

TITLE: Okunen Itsumademo  
AUTHOR: Decoyly  
**RATING: PG**  
DISCLAIMER: Don't belong to me.  
If they were mine, they'd be together...:) SOILERS: Trustno1  
CLASSIFICATION: Post-ep. MSR Very shippy...(of course _g_ ) SUMMARY: They came so close, merely inches from ending the hopelessness of being kept apart... AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm sure we all felt the way Scully did when she expressed her need to see Mulder again. I never write post-eps, but I couldn't help myself. Maybe this will help us fill our own Mulder-less void... 

* * *

The loneliness at times seemed almost unbearable. The need to hear his voice, to see his face again, burned in her heart. They had come so close, merely inches from ending the hopelessness of being kept apart. 

Scully had wanted so badly to fling herself onto the passing train and into Mulder's waiting arms, yet all she could do was cry out his name. It was as if the sheer determination of her voice would cause the earth itself to heave in such a way to make it impossible for Mulder to be taken from her once again. 

But in the cruel way life likes to play tricks on her most desperate of occupants, it hadn't happened that way. 

Scully bit her lip to keep from crying, but the effort was useless. A single tear escaped, slowly cascading its way down the length of her cheek. 

She missed him so much it hurt. It was the worst at night, lying alone in an empty room, where she was left with only her thoughts and the crumpled blown-up ID photo of Mulder's badge. It was the only picture she had. It was ironic somehow. They had been partners and friends for so many years, yet all she had left of Mulder was this photo and a half-eaten bag of sunflower seeds opened the night before he left. 

Wiping her eyes, Scully turned off the computer, picked up a now sleeping William, and headed towards the bedroom. Without turning on the light, she gently laid William down and safely tucked him beneath the comforting blankets of the crib. Before turning to change, she placed a soft kiss on his tiny forehead. If it had not been for William she surely would have gone crazy. 

~It's not fair~ she thought as she began to remover her work clothes. 

Life isn't fair. 

Mulder deserved to see his son grow up, to live the happy life of a boastful daddy. Instead he was forced to live alone and in hiding, separated from the only two people that he truly cared for. They were his life, and he theirs. 

Scully checked once more on William before pulling back the covers and slipping into bed, exhausted. The sheets were cold and in an attempt at warmth, she pulled the blankets closer. How much she wished they were Mulder's arms instead...holding her in a safe and loving embrace. 

Closing her eyes, she could almost hear Mulder's voice. He was telling her that it was all OK...that he was there and nothing bad would happen. 

Scully wanted so badly to believe those words, to open her eyes and see him standing there with that lopsided grin that could light up the room, and her heart, every time. But when the desperate need to see him gave in to her desire to open her eyes, she was always greeted with the same lonely blackness that engulfed the room. 

Tonight was no different. 

"Scully" She could hear him calling her name. Somehow it gave her comfort even though she knew it was just her imagination...A whisper of what was and what they wished could be. 

"Dana" It was louder this time, and Scully could almost believe he was truly in the room. The loneliness inside her welled up and she could hold back no longer. 

Opening her eyes, Scully let the tears flow. Expecting the same awful darkness to surround her as it always did. 

"Scully," the voice was closer, more urgent. Her pulse quickened. Could it be possible? Might this not be her imagination for once? Slowly Scully shifted, turning to face the doorway. 

Instantly she recognized the figure outlined by the gleam of moonlight. He stood near the foot of the bed. Immediately she called out his name. 

"Mulder?" Her voice was strained, almost afraid, as if he would disappear at the sound of his name. 

"Scully," He ran to her side, sweeping her into a heartfelt embrace. 

"Mulder!" This time she knew it was not a dream and held him tight, never wanting to let go again. Scully wanted to tell him exactly how much she had missed him, how her heart had yearned for his words, his touch. But there just weren't enough words to express her deep love for this man, and the joy of having him back in her arms. 

Mulder held her tight. Never again did he want to leave her side. Never had he felt so alone than in the time they had been forced apart. The void in his heart had been unfathomable, and more than he could bare. 

"Shhh," he smoothed back her hair and caressed her face, before leaning down a brushing his lips against hers, "It's OK," kissing her forehead he closed his eyes, "I'm here." 

Scully let her head rest on his chest, closing her eyes and allowing herself to sink into Mulder's embrace. Pulling him close, she kissed him, gently at first then more urgently, feeling the loneliness disappear with each lingering touch. 

Mulder was suddenly very tired, and very much consumed with passion. Affection. Devotion. Tenderness. And utmost love. So much love that it hurt. 

Gently, he worked his way towards the bed. Tenderly he tucked Scully between the covers and laid down beside her. Wrapping Scully in a warm embrace, Mulder planted a soft kiss on her cheek, whispering, "I missed you. 

She smiled the first true smile in a long time. They were such simple words, yet they expressed more than either could say. 

"I missed you so much Mulder," She whispered back, snuggling deeper into his loving embrace. 

And it was in this moment that the cold, aching loneliness was swept away. The empty void of their separation was finally filled with the love that Fox Mulder and Dana Scully had for each other. 

As the call of sleep grew strong, and they slowly drifted off, Mulder and Scully vowed, deep in their hearts, never to let one single precious moment slip by again. A promise to themselves and each other to enjoy life together...and always forever. 


End file.
